


Let It Snow

by hypocorism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypocorism/pseuds/hypocorism
Summary: Remus and Sirius host a holiday party





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeowls/gifts).



> Huge thank you to LuminousGloom for the beta and advice :) Thanks to the mods for formatting help!

  
**Title:** Let It Snow  
**Author** [](https://lesbianremus.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://lesbianremus.dreamwidth.org/)**lesbianremus**  
**Recipient:** [](https://rj31.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://rj31.dreamwidth.org/)**rj31**  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Contents or warnings:** none  
**Word count:** 1867  
**Summary:** Remus and Sirius host a holiday party  
**Notes:** Huge thank you to LuminousGloom for the beta and advice :) Thanks to the mods for formatting help!

"It's snowing!"

Remus sighs in exasperation. "I thought you wanted to put up the tree," he grouses.

"I do," Sirius says, turning from the window and grinning at his husband. Remus rolls his eyes, but goes over and lets Sirius loop an arm around his waist.

"You're distracted awfully easily," Remus observes, as they watch the snow sprinkle down onto the already thickly coated ground. Sirius doesn't reply, sticking his cold nose into the collar of Remus' jumper instead. Remus sighs. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait ten minutes."

Considerably more than ten minutes later, Teddy lets himself in to find Remus and Sirius on the sofa with cocoa and blankets and the tree still bare.

"Really?" he says, shaking his head in amusement.

"It's Sirius' fault," Remus says peaceably, not bothering to take his feet off Sirius' lap.

"You're the one who made cocoa," Sirius points out with a smirk.

"Where's my cocoa?" Teddy asks, flinging himself onto the sofa as well. Sirius shifts Remus' feet onto the sofa, getting up and stretching.

"I'll make more," he says, dropping kisses on the tops of Remus and Teddy's heads before walking back into the kitchen.

"Harry's going to be here at three and none of the decorations are up," Teddy says, showing absolutely no inclination to do anything about that. Remus brushes a bit of melting snow off Teddy's shoulder, smiling fondly at him.

"He's used to it. They're up last minute every year."

"Not quite _this_ last minute," Teddy points out. Remus yawns, patting Teddy's knee.

"So long as they're up by the time James and Lily get here, it'll be fine."

At three, Harry lets himself in to find Remus, Sirius, and Teddy huddled around an ancient edition of Cluedo, a shouting match over the rules governing diagonal movement between Sirius and Teddy (both sides being egged on by Remus), a plateful of mince pie crumbs, and the still unopened boxes of ornaments.

"Again?" Harry says loudly. Teddy, who was facing away from the door, jumps a little and turns around. Sirius takes advantage of the distraction to move his piece across the board and into the Conservatory. "Mum sent me with strict instructions to make sure all the decorations for the party were up."

"Nearly done," Remus says placidly.

"Looks like it," Harry says, looking around the room. He takes Teddy's vacated chair. "What are we playing?"

An hour before the rest of the guests are due to arrive, James and Lily walk over from next door.

"Oh, honestly," Lily says, shaking her head in disappointment. Remus' attempts at stealth pausing ‘Blackadder’s Christmas Carol’ and turning the TV off having failed, he explains their shiftlessness as best he can.

"It's to get us in the mood for decorating," Remus says.

Lily raises an eyebrow at her son.

"Er, I'll get these dishes out of the way," Harry says, levitating the flotilla of empty cocoa cups and escaping into the kitchen.

"I suppose I'll have to take over," Lily says with a sigh.

"You love it," Sirius mumbles, then yelps as Lily sends one of the couch cushions flying at his head.

With Lily in charge, the house starts to come together quickly. Well, once she separates Harry and Teddy (ornament fight, the ‘Auntie Lily we Charmed them so they wouldn’t break first!’ was not an acceptable excuse) and Sirius and Remus (‘You two have been married for fifteen years, stop snogging and actually hang the damn mistletoe!’).

“Your mum,” Sirius whispers darkly to Harry. Harry snorts.

“Care to finish that sentence?” he asks, eyes dancing with mischief. Sirius whirls around to see Lily standing there with one eyebrow raised.

“Is the loveliest, most beautiful, best decorator, finest witch I’ve ever-”

“Stop hitting on my wife,” James yells from the kitchen, “or I’ll steal Remus from you!”

“Actually,” Lily says. “Can I swap for Remus as well?”

“Gross,” Teddy says. “He’s wearing a jumper that says ‘Don’t Moose With Me’ and you lot are still thirsting after him.”

James pops his head out of the kitchen, frowning dramatically. “I’m your favorite member of the Cervidae family, though, right Remus?”

“I’m just trying to string garland, here. Don’t involve me in this bizarre key party scenario you’re cooking up.”

Before anyone can reply to this, Hermione whooshes in through the floo.

“Hello,” she says, brushing a bit of soot off her robes. “I thought I’d better head over early. What with the snow, the floo is acting up a bit.”

“Welcome,” Sirius says, taking the bottle of wine Hermione is holding and kissing her on the cheek.

The decorating is actually mostly done, fortunately. James is in the kitchen icing some biscuits, and quickly finishes up with the help of Hermione. They all settle in the cheerful living room, admiring the tree as Remus finishes it off with a carefully levitated star.

“It looks wonderful!” Hermione says, looking at Lily. Harry stifles a laugh at Sirius’ outraged expression.

“Don’t you think Remus and I are capable of decorating our own house?” he complains.

“Oh, of course,” Hermione says hastily. “I only meant-”

“That Lily ends up taking over decorating every year?” Remus says drily. “Oh Sirius, stop that.”

“Well, we help!” Sirius grumbles. Lily snorts.

“To be fair,” James points out, “it’s partly because we all do our house first. By the time you get home, you’re decorated out.”

“Exactly!” Sirius exclaims. “Decorator’s fatigue!”

“For the seventh time, that’s not actually a thing,” Lily says.

Ginny Weasley arrives, with Ron, Arthur, Fred, and George following in quick succession after her.

“I got lost round the Longbottom’s for a bit,” Molly says breathlessly, arriving a few minutes later.

“My floo has been acting up all day as well!” Hermione exclaims.

“It always does in the snow.” Lily looks out the window. “Goodness, it’s really starting to come down out there.”

Remus gets Molly settled while Sirius pops off to the kitchen for more drinks. It’s cozy in the fire-warmed living room, and the hum of conversation buzzes along in accompaniment to the crackling of the fire and the fizz of drinks.

“Another year nearly gone,” Molly sighs, looking out the window. She smiles a little. “It’s been a nice one, hasn’t it.”

Ron pours some more cider, handing her the cup.

“It has,” he agrees.

“Mum, hurry up and come sit or you’ll be stuck with the crap team for charades,” Ginny calls.

“How dare you,” Sirius says, clutching his heart dramatically. “We are obviously the superior team.”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Remus gets up, pretending to go over to sit on the other couch. Sirius makes a distressed whining sound and pouts until Remus sits back down on his lap.

“Flip a coin for starters?” George says, grinning as he produces a Knut.

“Not your coin,” Lily laughs.

“Well we’re hardly going to trust _yours_ ,” Fred says. “You’re the one who gave us the idea for the Shifting Sickles.”

“I’ll flip,” Arthur says. They all agree that his bag of coins is probably the most trustworthy, if prone to intermittently spitting out various types of muggle currency.

Ginny, Molly, George, Fred, James, and Hermione win the coin toss so they go first.

“The category is,” Teddy rummages in an old patchy hat of Remus’ for a scrap of paper, “chocolate frog cards!”

“I’ll go,” Ginny says, suppressing a smile. “I’ve got one.”

She starts out fairly simply, letting her team get out a few good guesses to eliminate some more popular contenders (Dumbledore, Morgana, Helga Hufflepuff).

Slowly, they start to realize steam is filling up the room.

“Shit, did I leave in the biscuits in the oven?” James hops up, rushing into the kitchen.

“Don’t you dare burn down our house!” Sirius yells, not moving.

“Where is it coming from?” Molly says, peering around the fireplace for any loose sparks.

“Glover Hipworth!” Fred exclaims, hopping to his feet.

“Yes! Oh, brilliant, Ginny,” George says, starting to laugh.

“What?” James asks, poking his head back into the living room. “What’s everyone laughing about?”

“Oh, the steam is gone,” Molly says frowning. Ginny can’t stop laughing long enough to explain the joke, but Hermione pats Molly’s hand and does.

“Glover Hipworth, who invented pepper-up potion? That was Ginny’s charade.”

“Oh!” Molly laughs. “That was clever.”

“My turn!” Sirius yells, nearly tipping Remus onto the floor in his excitement.

“Here we go.” Lily rubs her hands together.

Several rounds and a shouting match over some mimed Weird Sisters lyrics later, the score is tied.

“I think we’d better stop for now,” Remus says, smiling a little. “Sirius has been staring longingly at the biscuits for the last three rounds.”

“What! I’m paying attention.” Sirius, with some effort, turns his head from the trays of biscuits. Remus laughs and gets up to pass the tray around.

“Is it still snowing outside?” Teddy asks sleepily, full of biscuit and eggnog. Ginny hops up, pulling the curtain back.

“Oh, wow. There’s loads!”

Fred, George, Molly, Hermione, and Ron come over as well, causing a brief commotion as Hermione and George collide.

“Hmm,” Hermione says thoughtfully. “I’m not sure if the floo will work with all this snow.”

“I’ll check it,” Ginny volunteers. She prods at the fire to stroke it higher, then grabs a handful of floo powder and sprinkles it into the flames. “The Burrow,” she says, whooshing out of sight briefly and then back in, stumbling slightly.

“Not working?” James asks. Ginny shakes her head. Molly tries next, but with the same result.

“Oh dear,” Molly says fretfully. “The connection just won’t go through at all.”

“Hmm,” Remus says, poking at the fire. “Floo network must be down.”

“Don’t worry,” Sirius says grandiosely. “You can all stay here.”

“We don’t want to put you out,” Molly says.

“It’ll be fine,” Lily pats Molly’s shoulder sympathetically. “James and I are right next door. I’m sure between the two houses we’ll have space for everyone.”

They start to break into groups, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron brave the short but intensely snowy walk to the Potters. Teddy tags along, volunteering his room for Fred and George.

“You and Arthur can take our room, and Sirius and I will transfigure the sofa,” Remus says, pulling down extra blankets from the cupboard.

“If you’re certain,” Molly frowns.

“It’s no trouble,” Sirius pats her on the shoulder. He grins. “Easier access to the biscuits this way.”

“That’s one way of looking at it,” Remus says, laughing.

They get everyone settled before transfiguring the sofa into a rather lumpy but still comfortable bed.

Remus closes his eyes, letting the slowly dying firelight play across his lids. Next to him, Sirius wriggles around for a bit before settling in.

“Are you still awake?” Sirius whispers.

“Hmmm no,” Remus smiles, turning toward Sirius. On the bed, their bodies make two parentheses.

“Rude of you.”

Remus shakes his head fondly, hair rustling against the pillow. “It was a good year, wasn’t it, Padfoot?”

“That it was, Moony. That it was.”

They both drift off slowly to sleep. The snow continues to fall outside, but within the walls of the house all is cozy and warm.


End file.
